


Twat!

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen razzes Ianto and gets an waeful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twat!

Jack slammed another file down with a huff of annoyance.

His desk still resembled Ianto's down in the archives, loaded with files and artefacts. It was almost a week to the day since the accident and Jack still couldn't bring himself to ask for help.

Not from the victim of his stupidity, that's for sure.

Owen was checking Ianto's stitches and Ianto yelled with pain as Owen pulled at one. The gash ran from elbow to wrist and Owen still didn't know how it had happened, Jack calling him in late at night and hysterically shouting that Ianto was knocked out.

He found Ianto naked, out like a light and in a pool of blood. How the hell he managed to split his forearm open on the metal dresser by Jack's bed, he'll never know.

"Bloody infected now!" Owen growled as if Ianto had deliberately done it just to spite him.

"Ow!" Ianto growled as he pushed at Owen with his foot and Owen easily evaded him, stepping in close again as he smelt the arm.

Ianto wrinkled his nose as Owen hummed and rubbed his face as he stared at the angry reddened area.

"Knew you were still cleaning the bloody weevils out" Owen groused, "Told ya to lay off."

"Well, no one else was offering to do it!" Ianto returned fire with a frown. Owen snorted and looked at him sideways, then turned away.

"No!" Ianto's eyes widened as he watched Owen reach for the sharps drawer.

"You need a booster shot, ya bloody baby!" Owen sighed as he measured the dose and then plunged the needle into Ianto's forearm.

"Fuck you, ya cockney bastard!" Ianto roared as he rubbed his arm and Owen laughed softly.

"The only time you actually say what you mean" Owen pointed out.

"Not true" Ianto muttered, "I called you a twat the other day."

"Oh, ouch, god" Owen clutched at his chest, "Stop. The pain, I no, I can't go on without your love…I….god ….oh wait. That's right. Don't bloody care!"

"Fuck you Owen" Ianto growled as he pulled his shirt closed.

"Sorry T-Boy, I only do girls. You need someone else to ….er …fill your needs, as they say" Owen leered. "That was the only prick you will get from me!"

"What makes you think I bottom?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Owen shivered with horror.

"Don't be stupid." Owen dropped the needle into a sharps box, "Anyone that sees you walk knows you take it up the arse."

"Tosser!" Ianto growled as he stomped up the stairs to the office and looked approvingly at the large pile of files Jack had worked through.

"You don't really have to do that" Ianto smiled as he slid over and into his lap.

Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and sighed softly, enjoying the warm, pliant body in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Jack mumbled and Ianto huffed.

"Stop it!" Ianto slapped at him half-heartedly, "This was not your fault. I'm the one that fell!"

"I was the one who wanted to try it" Jack pouted, unwilling to be the one to give in on this.

Ianto kissed him, long and deep as he let his fingers tickle gently down Jack's back. Ianto felt the tension and he kneaded softly as he let his tongue lick at Jack's lips. Jack moaned as he opened his mouth, allowing entry and the men were soon panting with need.

Jack lifted Ianto onto the desk and reached for his belt, then flies.

Ianto threw his head back and Jack took advantage, nibbling at the adams apple as it bobbed while preparing him.

"Ahhhhh, Cariad" the breathy moan was enough to break Jack as he rose and replaced his fingers with his engorged dick.

Each thrust had Ianto huffing as he threw his head back and leaned back on his elbows for a better angle.

"I'm sorry" Jack gasped as he watched Ianto's face contort through his orgasm.

"I love you" Ianto snarled as he clamped down, making Jack grunt as he came.

"Stop apologising" Ianto gasped as he was roughly pulled into a bone cracking hug.

"You could have died, all for a sexual position" Jack whispered.

"Yes, but what a lovely way to go" Ianto chirped.

"Ianto!" Jack scolded and Ianto laughed softly.

"Next time, you swing from the ladder with your bum through the rungs and I'll fuck you while you're upside-down then!" Ianto giggled as he rubbed his face into Jack's neck.

"Deal" Jack whispered, happy for the compromise.

Ianto hated failing at something.

Trust him to want to try it again.

The ungodly scream from Owen as the open comms relayed the proposition was the icing on the cake.

Twat!


End file.
